But The Words Got In The Way
by writingdawn
Summary: Jerome thought he was happy with her, he thought she was all he needed. But then he realizes, there's something more he needs. This multi-chapter is dedicated to 'TheEmptyOwl' and 'justkeeptyping' for being so supportive about my fanfictions!
1. Reunion

_I realize you're seeing someone new_  
_I don't believe she knows you like I do_

Sounds of laughter filled the house as the Anubis residents met in the hallway. A new school year. There was Mara, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, and Fabian. Patricia was eagerly waiting for Eddie, and Amber kept on asking Fabian about Nina. Mara and Jerome stood silently, careful to keep distance. They've broken up this summer, because Jerome has shown some interest in Joy.

"Jerome!" all eyes turned to see Joy, running happily towards Jerome. Jerome smiled at the small girl.

"Hi, Joy," he says casually, kissing her lips. Mara winced in disgust. Not that she still had any feelings for him, but it felt awkward to see her best friend kiss her ex-boyfriend. Jerome noticed her wincing and pulled away immediately, apologizing softly. Joy went to greet every individual, and she felt guilt build up in her as she greeted Mara.

* * *

A week before school starts, Mara was seated in the common room, scanning the pages of her book nervously. She was alone with her ex-boyfriend in the common room. They've all gone to town for some shopping, and they both refused to go. Now, they were left all alone in the house.

"Listen, Jerome, I don't think we should l-let our p-p-past get in the way of our f-friendship," Mara stated, setting her book down. Jerome nodded silently.

"Jaffra- Mara," he took a deep breath, mentally kicking himself. "so, friends?" he smiled, offering his hand.

Mara shook hands with him stiffly, and now both of them were relaxing from the awkward position they were in a while ago. She smiled at him then returned to her book.

"What are you reading?" he asks, hesitating to slide closer to her but he did so anyways. Both of them turned red as Jerome read the title printed neatly on the cover. It was the book they always read together when they're alone, bored, or just as a hobby, to spend time together when they were dating. It was their favorite book, and it made their relationship stronger. Jerome sat there silently. He had no idea what to say.

"This was a good book, yeah?" Mara asked nervously, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, it was." he muttered, smiling to himself at the memories they both had with that book. Mara would be curled up in his chest and his arms would be wrapped around her, hands holding the book. And now, it hit him.

_He still loves Mara Jaffray._

* * *

**Consider this as a prologue seeing that it is short. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Locked In

_But I know when you have something on your mind_  
_You've been trying to tell me for the longest time_

"Thanks for the dinner, Trudes," Joy smiled as she left the room with Patricia, along with the rest of the gang. Jerome and Mara was about to do the same, when Trudy stopped them.

"Ah, yes - can you be a dear and put these in the laundry?" Trudy motioned to the six baskets on the floor, full of dirty clothes. "I have to run an errand, and Victor will burst if I don't get it done," she shook her head, chuckling.

"Of course, Trudy." Mara nodded, taking one big basket and began taking it to the laundry room. Jerome soon did the same as Trudy hastily left the house. Once all the laundry baskets were in the room, they turned around to exit when the door swung closed in front of their faces. Jerome acted subtle, trying to open the door. But he began to panic inside when he found that the door was stuck. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and sitting on the floor. Mara did the same, sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Well, we better make the best of this, we may be stuck here for hours," Mara sighed.

"How can I, Jaffray?" he asked her subtly, watching Mara turn red. He hasn't called her Jaffray in ages.

"I - uh," she turned ever redder when Jerome stared at her. "Well, I don't know! How do _I _make the best of _this?_ This is scaring me, because I don't want to make the same mistake again!" she burst out, but trying to be quiet.

"_Mistake_? Dating me was a _mist_ake, Jaffray?" he asked. He wasn't angry at all, he was _hurt._

Mara froze, then shook her head gently. "Well, no, Jerome. I loved you, and -"

"_Loved_ me?"

"Uh, no. _Love." _she shrugged shyly.

"_Love? _You mean, present tense love?" he widened his eyes.

"Well, if I don't, then I wouldn't be able to handle dating you for almost a year, and -" she was interrupted by Eddie opening the laundry door, keys in hand.

"There you guys are," he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jerry, Joy's worried," he told him, motioning to the small crowd behind him. Jerome smiled shyly, looking at Mara.

"Sorry if we worried you, Eddie," she said plainly, darting out the room after a final glance at Jerome.

"I-I heard what you were talking about there," he whispered, a serious expression in his eyes. "Dude, you have to tell Joy, before she discovers it herself," Jerome glared at him.

"No, no, no. Dude, I didn't say I _love _Mara." he rolled his eyes, but they softened. He couldn't deny it. "Fine, maybe I still do. But _please, _let me tell Joy myself, and don't tell anyone," he warned, pulling away from his ear.

"Don't worry, you can count on me." he smiled, patting his back.

* * *

**That was short, but I hope you liked it. It had a bit Jerome/Eddie friendship in it :) **

**Please REVIEW!**

**hbhs12, yes, don't worry, I won't. Thanks for reading :D**

**TheEmptyOwl, you're welcome, I'm SO overwhelmed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**FNRutterHoa, I'll make a bit, but Jara is the main pairing here, so yeah...**

**Look For The Silver Lining, Thanks :)**

**HoAMR, Not sure, really. I think it's set on season 3, yes, but no KT or Willow :)**

**Thanks for reading! Take Care! xx**


	3. Jaffray

Jerome woke up early, quite rested. He didn't really mind this Monday. He didn't know why, but he felt happier than before. It felt like... a gap in him has been filled. He decided to shake it off, thinking that it might be just his mood. He got ready for school, taking a long time to style his hair, before heading out for breakfast. Once he got out the door, he now realized why he felt so happy. Mara Jaffray, the girl of his dreams, was turned her head to smile at the blonde.

"Jerome," she smiled. "good morning,"

"Hey, Jaffray," he took a moment to stare at her lovingly before pulling her into a hug.

"Jerome Clarke, smiling, on a _Monday?_" Mara grinned, pulling away to look at him.

Jerome shrugged. "Things happen," he smiled.

Mara rolled her eyes, letting him pull her to the dining room, where the Sibunas were discussing silently. Of course, they were used to it, so they let them be.

"May I invite m'lady for a spot of tea this noon?" he joked, pouring some juice for him and Mara.

Mara smiled. She leaned forward, slowly her lips moved towards his, and... Mara shook Jerome's shoulders. Hard. Jerome then was welcomed by the sight of Alfie and Joy, staring at him.

"Mate, what's up?" Alfie asked, helping Jerome up.

"Jaf- Joy," he nodded, standing up and pushing past them.

"Hey, Jerome, where are you going?" she took his hand.

"I need to talk to Eddie."

* * *

"Hey, Jerry," Eddie nodded as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Laundry room, now."

As soon as Eddie saw the expression on Jerome's face, he followed him to the room.

"What's up?"

"I can't tell Joy!" he panicked.

"What? Oh." he sighed. "If you're really desperate to get her ba-"

"I am."

"I'll help you." he grinned mischievously.

"You?" Jerome scoffed.

"I have a plan, Jerry. Don't judge it, though."

"Okay, what?"

"The same way you got Mara the first time." he folded his arms. "You spend more time together. Way more time."

Much to Eddie's surprise, Jerome seemed impressed. "I don't want to hurt Joy, okay? Do it harmlessly."

"Okay. First..."

**I AM BACK! **

**I'm sorry if I just didn't review. I'm in our province now, I got my charger, and I'm all good! Here's my plan. **

**- Tomorrow - Next chapter**

**- Next week - New story, 'Adventure'**

**- A few oneshots the next few days.**

**Guys, just tell me if my stories are total crap, 'cause I'll stop, y'know?**


End file.
